Of Music and Malec
by RainyDay12
Summary: Several drabbles set to different songs. Malec angst, fluff, and some stuff in between. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, there lovely reader! This was really fun to write, and I recommend that you check out all of these songs, they are some of my favorites. I read a lovely fic by thefautlinourstarfish written to the same prompt that you should also read. I own nothing, all characters belong to the spectacular Cassandra Clare. Happy reading!**

**Shuffle Your Music Challenge: Malec**

Rules:

-Hit shuffle on music device

-Pick a pairing

-Write a drabble that matches the song

-Stop once the song is over

-Once the next song starts, start a new drabble

-Have fun!

Song#1: Mess is Mine-Vance Joy

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, trying to soothe the troubled Shadowhunter.

Coming out to unsupportive parents, losing a brother, none of this was easy. Magnus understood that better than anybody.

"Alec," Magnus whispered softly. "Alec, sweetheart? Do you want to talk about it?"

Alec looked up at the warlock. The beautiful, kind, extraordinary warlock.

Song#2: We Never Change-Coldplay

The couple walked hand in hand, not caring the slightest what people thought. Being a gay couple was one thing, – it was New York, after all – but a Downworlder and a Nephilim? Unheard of.

The sun was just starting to set, casting everything in a golden, surreal light.

Magnus and Alec sat down together on a park bench, still holding hands. They sat quietly as the minutes passed, just enjoying each others' company.

They both knew that things would never be perfect. But they would be together.

Song#3: Mad Sounds-Arctic Monkeys

Alec threw a final dagger at the target, hitting just outside the bulls-eye. He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. He had this feeling whenever he thought about the flamboyant warlock. Like he wanted to scream and cry and laugh and sing all at once.

Before he knew it, he was on a subway to Brooklyn. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do, but he knew that he had to see Magnus again.

Song#4: Amsterdam-Imagine Dragons

Magnus slammed the door, trying to contain his scream of frustration. He absolutely loathed fighting with Alec. The poor teenager was so innocent, so oblivious as to how the world worked.

Alec lay on his bed, trying to sleep. He had tried in vain to blow off some steam from his fight with Magnus by running mile after mile. It hadn't worked one bit.

He would keep trying, he decided. He wanted to be the best he could be for his lover. And he knew that, at times, he would fail, but he would just try.

Song#5: These Streets-Bastille

Magnus leaned in, and kissed the Shadowhunter boldly on the mouth. Alec was so beautiful, so perfect in every way. He returned the kiss, love and understanding and hope flowing between them.

They both pulled away at the same time. It took everything in Magnus not to kiss the young man again, just to wipe the boyish, dopey grin plastered all over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there, lovely reader! I decided to post a second part because A) these are insanely fun to write, and B) I got some very positive reviews from StarliteOracle and BlackHeartedTigress. Thank you guys so much! Again, I don't own these characters, they belong to the spectacular Cassandra Clare. All songs belong to their respective artists, and again, I recommend that you listen to all of them. Same rules apply as last time. I also kind of connected drabble 1 and drabble 2, just because they fit so perfectly together.**

**Happy reading!**

**Part Two**

Song#1: This is Nowhere-The Airborne Toxic Event

Magnus glanced over at his Shadowhunter, seeing the dark circles under Alec's eyes that probably mirrored his own. They were sitting on his couch, simply staring out the windows at the Brooklyn skyline.

Magnus was thinking about Alec, as always. He made a decision. Snapping his fingers, a paper appeared in Alec's hands. Magnus didn't know how else to say it.

I LOVE YOU

Song#2: Apologize-One Republic

Alec looked into the warlock's eyes, feeling himself float off the couch, pure elation coursing through his veins.

"I...You-you what?" He stuttered.

"I love you." Magnus looked back at him, certainty gleaming in his cat eyes.

"I, I love you, too." He felt blush creep up his neck. "I've, I've never b-been in love, but-"

Magnus silenced him with a kiss.

"Alec, dear. Do shut up."

Song#3: Blinding-Florence + The Machine

Alec was trying to pay attention to the movie, he really was. Magnus had declared that the Shadowhunter boy simply had to be exposed to some culture. So some movie about a little girl who had fallen out of the sky during a tornado that was now searching for some warlock was playing on the TV.

But Alec didn't care. He was looking at _his _warlock. The gorgeous, flawless skin versus the dark hair that was currently coated in glitter. The golden eyes, capturing him with every glance.

All the beauty in the world was sitting next to him.

Song#4: Whisper-Evanescence

Alec lay on his bed, trying without success to catch a few hours of sleep. But the warlock, Magnus Bane, kept creeping into his thoughts. He would do better to just forget about him. He didn't need an all-powerful warlock with a model-perfect body in his life. He had everything he wanted right here.

And yet when that golden, captivating cat-eye appeared in his mind's eye, he felt a flutter in his stomach, like he was falling.

Or flying.

Song#4: Jackie and Wilson-Hozier

Magnus bane scanned the crowd of his party, looking for the Nephilim that he knew were there. Some nerve, showing up uninvited. But then, Shadowhunters weren't known for their manners.

He found them, a tall dark-haired girl versus a short fire-haired one. A tall fair-haired boy with a shorter mundane (?) boy.

There was another boy with them. And he was the one that caught Magnus' eye in a way that almost no one else did anymore. He was probably the oldest of the teens, 18 or19. A beautiful shock of inky black hair against smooth pale skin. Startling blue eyes.

Gourgoeus.


End file.
